


9/10ths of the law

by AstridCaine



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Post-Canon, Sexy, Short, Short One Shot, Snippets, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridCaine/pseuds/AstridCaine
Summary: Hutch basks in the glory of his relationship with Starsky.(A short snippet as a writing exercise.)
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Musings from the Starsky/Hutch Original Bromance Facebook ship slash group





	9/10ths of the law

Hutch knew Starsky would never go for the play the young man was making for him at the bar. He enjoyed watching the scene play out though, with Starsky encouraging the attention a little bit, before letting the young man down gently but definitively.

It turned him on to watch how his partner of 25 years still had it. The it he fell for, all those years ago. And the it he would be taking home tonight. He couldn't wait for the heat that little turn-on had clearly given Starsky.

He accepted the drink his lover handed him on the way back from the bar, with a sexy gleam in his eye.

Yes, that's his man. Now and forever.


End file.
